deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathscoming/Halt Vs Hawkeye
'' Halt Vs Hawkeye(AEMH)'' '' '''Halt Vs Hawkeye, considered the best archers in their worlds they meet to see who is really is the DEADLIEST!! ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' ''Halt Halt was trained in the ranger way of stealth and archery and have proven many times that he is among the best of them. '' ' ' ''Hawkeye Hawkeye was a SHIELD agent, a avenger and one of the best archers in the world. He uses trick arrows as his main weapon and can use fire arms if needed. '' ''Weapon Comparison '' Halt 'Bow' *'A standard long bow''' *'Pull weight of 80-120 kg' *'Can shoot arrows through plate armour' Other *''A Twin set of perfectly balenced throwing knives'' *''Can be used for 5-10 metres away'' *''A well crafted saxe knife'' *''Using special smithing techniques that only rangers know, the knife using the 2 knife technique can stop a sword mid strike and dent it leaving the knife undamaged'' '' '' ''Hawkeye 'Bow' *A modern composite long bow'' *''Pull weight of 80-120 kg '' *''Can Shoot through Solid metal'' '' '' Other *''A wide array of arrows to shoot all with different effects'' *''Can use a gun but dosen't carry one with him'' 'Battle stats' Halt Stat Hawkeye 100 Stealth 70 While Hawkeye is good at stealth because of his time as a SHIELD agent and is quite good at it he prefers straight up fights, Halt however will do anything to avoid being seen and is one of a rangers primary skill and is taught it as their primary skill among with archery. 80 Experience 80 Both have fought many foes all around there world. They both have trained under strict conditions and learned many useful skills which makes them both tough to beat. ''' ''90 Speed 85 'Both are extremly fast both in movement and in shots. I give the edge to Halt however because Hawkeye's arrows deal with large groups of enermies while Halt deals with them one by one meaning that he learns to shoot much faster.' 80 Intelligence 80 '' Both are smart but in different ways and it is up to you who's skills are better'. Halt is a master tracker and knows how to comand armies, he also knows how to read maps with ease and knows geography. Hawkeye on the other hand is better at technology and knows how to hack and build explosives. Both are creative and have come up with plans that only they would of thought of.' ' ' '''90 Accuracy 90 This is where they both exceed, they both are billiant marksman and they are both legends when it comes to this.' 60 Weapons 85 'This is where Halt falls short, while Halt can shoot with a long bow and it is a powerful weapon, and he has his knives, but compared to Hawkeyes modern weapons, theirs no comparison.' X-Factors *'Halt using his cloak and moving at certain speeds can seemingly become invisible. The affects varry weather that person is looking right at them or not how much light their is but even in an open plain in the middle of the day when someone is looking straight at them it makes him look like his a mirage and it you have to concentrate on him. In a dark forest even if your looking right at him he could disappear without a trace and circle you.' *'Hawkeye has many trick arrows including exploding, smoke, glue and many others. ' 'Voting' *'If you say a name and have no explaination then no vote' *'If you have a valid reason in a couple of sentences or more 2 votes' *'If you state a valid reason stated already 1 vote' *'The voting will last until the 10 of October' 'One more thing' I got a couple of things I am going to say *If you got a problem with the points then please message me and I will look at your reasons and I may change them *Please vote for who you thing would win not who's your favourate *If it seems that Hawkeye is not as detailed it's because I do not know as much about him as Halt, his page is a mess and it's hard to see his life story and such. I have watched some shows with him in it so thats what I am using as a source, If I got anything wrong please say so *This is my first battle so any advice will help Category:Blog posts